Sale Gosse
by Elkir Delrond
Summary: Il avait sauvé Yû pour son propre intérêt mais, et ce depuis quelques temps, le brun voyait en l'adolescent autre chose qu'un simple combattant.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur ce manga que j'apprécie beaucoup !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira,**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Guren… S'il te plaît, prends moi… »

Le Lt. Commandant se réveilla brutalement. Que venait-il de se passer ? Cette voix… Il la connaissait très bien. C'était Yû. Il venait d'entendre Yû lui demander, d'une voix languissante, de le prendre. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu gamin faisait dans ses rêves ? Et pourquoi il disait un truc pareil ? Guren soupira, épuisé. Il n'avait que peu dormit ces-derniers temps et voilà que le brun venait l'importuner jusque dans son sommeil ! Qu'importe… Il plaça tout sur le dos de fatigue. Il était impossible qu'il rêve de ce gosse, dans ces circonstances, de son plein grès !

Le brun tourna la tête en direction de son réveil. Il lui restait encore trois heures.

* * *

« Fait chier… »

Cet enfoiré de gamin avait envahi son esprit. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images peu catholiques de Yû le harcelait. Il imaginait l'adolescent suppliant, perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir sans fin. Guren n'avait dormit que deux heures heureusement qu'aucunes missions importantes n'étaient prévues !

« Guren ! »

En parlant de gamin… Guren se retourna pour tomber sur un Yû se précipitant vers lui. Il ne portait pas entièrement son uniforme il avait son manteau à la main, n'ayant sur lui que la chemise blanche réglementaire. Il était suivi par le peloton Shinoa.

« - Guren ! Prépare-toi ! Je peux te battre maintenant !

-La ferme ! »

Il suffit d'un coup de pied de Guren pour faire voler Yû. Tenace, le jeune homme se releva immédiatement, foudroyant du regard son supérieur. Il revint à la charge avant d'être stoppé par un simple coup de poing.

« - Arrête de te comporter comme ça avec un supérieur, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-T'es vraiment chiant…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- Nous n'avons aucun ordre de mission actuellement, mon cher Lt. Colonel.

-Allez donc buter du cavalier au lieu de glander.

\- Vous êtes le premier à expérimenter ce mot.

\- T'as dit quoi la naine ?

\- Rien du tout monsieur. »

Guren soupira. La lavande pouvait vraiment l'énerver des fois. Il se détourna d'elle pour poser ses yeux sur Yû. Il avait senti son regard sur lui. Rapidement, alors que l'enfant lui souriait, Guren l'ignora. Quelque chose l'avait perturbé : son cœur battait plus vite. A cause de ce gosse ? Impossible…

« - Il y aura bientôt une nouvelle attaque, Guren ? »

Dès que la voix du jeune homme atteint ses oreilles, Guren ne put s'empêcher de penser à celle qu'il avait dans ses rêves. Une voix pleine de luxure, complétement de celle enjouée qu'avait habituellement Yû.

« - Tu seras prévenu en temps voulu. »

Le brun s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Yû se plaignant de son supérieur.

Une fois dans son bureau, Guren souffla. Son cœur battait la chamade et une certaine partie de son anatomie s'était réveillée. Maudit soit son corps et son cerveau complétement détraqué ! Il alla s'asseoir, prêt à remplir des papiers pour ces abrutis de Hiiragis. Cependant, Yû hantait toujours ses pensées. Il avait grandi et ne ressemblait plus à l'enfant d'autrefois… Une fois de plus, Guren soupira d'exaspération.

« Saleté de gosse… Emmerder comme ça ton sauveur… »

* * *

 **Voilà, ce premier chapitre est terminé !**

 **Si jamais vous avez une quelconque remarque, n'hésitez pas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Athori :** Contente que tu ai aimé le début, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ^^ Lis bien !

 **Neko Gina :** Voici la suite que tu attendais :) Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours terminé mes histoires donc je pense que ce sera aussi le cas pour celle-ci. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Guren ?

-Dégage…

-Guren… Guren… Je t'en supplie…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon rêve ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait Guren. C'est ton esprit qui me veut. Et pas que. »

Encore une fois, Guren se réveilla en sursaut. Yû, Yû et toujours Yû. Une semaine… Cela faisait une putain de semaine que le gosse lui volait ses nuits ! Il dormait certes, mais peu. Et un Guren qui dort peu est un Guren encore plus exécrable que d'habitude. Les personnes qui le croisait dans le couloir croyait voir un démon, hormis Yû. Comme par hasard, il le croisait tous les jours, ce qui n'arrivait jamais d'habitude. Sans même le vouloir, ses yeux détaillaient le corps svelte de l'adolescent. Ce corps qui revenait nu, transpirant, quémandant, dans ses pensées. Il se frappa mentalement.

Brusquement, Yû se retourna vers Guren. Il le regarda dans ses grands yeux émeraudes. Le brun sentit son cœur accélérer lorsqu'il vit le sourire du plus jeune. Un si beau sourire… Au fond de lui, Guren se surprenait de vouloir cacher ce doux visage au monde entier. Une nouvelle claque mentale. Il ignora Yû, ne vexant pas celui-ci, habitué.

« - Tu le regarde bien souvent ce Yû, Guren.

-Shinya, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Je sors d'une réunion. Réunion où tu n'es pas présenté.

-Ça ne sert à rien que je me présente à des réunions où je ne suis pas souhaité. »

Guren allait s'en aller lorsque l'argenté l'interpella.

« - Tu es obsédé par Yû, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu le regardes comme un loup regarderai un agneau. Ou comme un vampire regarderai un humain.

-Sois pas stupide. Yû est un gosse.

-Oh… Alors quand il sera plus vieux…

-Ferme là.

-Tu ne diras pas non ?

-Ferme là !

-Il a déjà seize ans tu sais. Et puis, d'autre personnes pourraient essayer de te voler ton petit protégé.

-Tu m'emmerdes. »

Guren s'en alla, énervé. Pourquoi Shinya venait le faire chier avec ça ? Il n'était pas obsédé par le brun ! Quoi que… Si, il l'était. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais c'était ainsi. Yû était devenu plus qu'un simple soldat à ses yeux ; dès qu'il l'apercevait, son cœur battait plus vite, son esprit lui envoyait des visions de luxure, son bas ventre chauffait. Il désirait Yû. Merde… Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela arriverait. Tomber amoureux d'un subordonné sauvé pour le servir, vouloir le faire sien, le cacher au monde. « Obsédé » ? Il l'était, oui. Con ? Il l'était aussi.

« -Quel bordel… »

Cet abruti de Shinya avait un don pour le troubler. Il venait de se prendre la vérité en pleine gueule ! Hors de lui, il se rendit directement dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, ce jeune garçon.

-Tais toi.

-Je ne te savais pas comme ça… Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Moi et moi seule.

-Ne pense même pas à lui faire de mal Mahiru. »

Seul un rire, clairement moqueur, lui répondit.

Il verrouilla la porte avant de confortablement s'installer dans son lit, encore vêtu de son uniforme, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer plus que son manteau. Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, son cerveau créa pour lui une image de Yû. Cependant, il paraissait normal, son habituel sourire sur le visage, ses grands yeux emplis de douceur.

« Guren. Repose-toi. »

Yû s'approcha. Le brun avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher tant la vision paraissait réelle.

« Yû, déshabille-toi. »

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent. Guren savait très bien que dans la réalité, Yû aurait réagi de cette manière. Il serait gêné des paroles crues de son supérieur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot de Guren ?

-Tu l'as fait toute la semaine pour me torturer. Alors fais-le encore, Yû. »

Le brun s'exécuta lentement, commençant par la chemise, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il la détachait bouton par bouton, excitant au plus au point le Lt. Commandent. Il la laissa tomber au sol puis s'attaqua au pantalon. Guren en fit de même. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que ses parties intimes étaient éveillées. Il se mit à se caresser au travers de son pantalon, imaginant un Yû de plus en plus vulnérable.

« Ah… Ah Yû… Espèce de petit enfoiré… »

Il sortit son sexe pour se satisfaire. Il accéléra les mouvements de sa main, faisant de rapides allers venues pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se libéra dans son gant, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris de mouchoirs. Une onde de bien être le saisit et pour la première fois, il put passer une nuit sans penser à Yû, sans se réveiller.

* * *

 **Si vous avez vu des fautes, si vous avez des remarques ou des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Neko Gina :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour la suite ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Guren soupira. Encore une de ses réunions insupportables. Il en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de ses foutus Hiiragi ! Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Aller voir Yû ? Oui. Oui, aller voir Yû lui semblait une très bonne idée ! A cette heure tardive, le brun devait se trouver dans sa chambre. Peut-être dormait-il déjà mais Guren s'en moquait. Il souhaitait juste voir le visage de l'adolescent.

Les couloirs étaient vides, si ce n'est quelques soldats qui le saluèrent. Guren les ignora. Seul Yû l'importait actuellement. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la chambre de son protégé. Partageant avec lui une relation particulière, il se permit d'entrer sans permission dans la pièce non verrouillée. Comme il s'y attendait, Yû dormait. Le Lt. Commandent ferma la porte à clef, s'approcha du lit puis, s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci. Le visage du soldat était détendu, innocent. Guren ne bougea pas, admirant en silence le jeune homme.

« - Il est vraiment adorable, non ?

-Silence.

-Sans aucunes défenses… Endormi, ne se doutant pas qu'un loup s'apprête à le dévorer… Pauvre petit agneau...

-Je ne lui ferais rien.

-Tu en meure d'envie. Tu veux qu'il soit tien.

-Mahiru, ferme là.

-Il t'admire tellement, tu ne devrais pas te priver. Il ne rêve que de ça, lui aussi.

-Je ne lui ferais rien.

-Je suis certaine que ce monstre rêve de toi en ce moment.

-Yû n'est pas un monstre.

-Alors rien ne t'empêche de t'amuser avec lui, non ?

-Je ne jouerai jamais avec lui.

-Tu vas laisser ce vampire que tu as vu l'autre jour le prendre ?

-Tais-toi.

-Il est obsédé par Yû. C'est une évidence qu'il le veut. Il le prendra avec passion, avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouve depuis des années.

-Sale démon…

-Il glissera ses crocs le long du cou de Yû. Il caressa son corps, le marquant. Et ce cher petit Yû rougira, incapable de repousser son ami…

-Ta gueule !

-Tu as peur de cette éventualité, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en as peur parce que tu sais très bien que cela pourrait vraiment arriver. Tu ne vas pas accepter ça, rassure-moi ?

-Yû est à moi. »

Mahiru avait gagné.

Guren frôla des doigts la joue de Yû. Il fut étonné de voir les yeux émeraudes se dévoiler rapidement.

« - Guren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Yû semblait surpris. Il l'était en effet Cela faisait un moment que Guren ne lui avait pas rendu visite dans sa chambre. L'adulte se rendit soudainement compte de son geste. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu avoir de telles idées ? Comment pouvait-il vouloir Yû ?

« - Guren ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Le brun agita sa main devant le visage immobile de son supérieur.

« - Tu fuis encore, Guren ?

-C'est un enfant…

-Il a seize ans Guren. Ce n'est plus l'enfant d'autrefois.

-Il est encore pure…

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est faux. Son regard ne te laisse pas deviner ce qu'il souhaite ? Il te veut Guren. Et toi aussi. »

Yû posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour celui qu'il considérait comme son sauveur.

« Guren ? Il t'arrive... »

Il se saisit de la main de l'adolescent, étonnant ce-dernier. Son regard se fixa dans celui de Yû. Toujours dans un silence oppressant mais intime, Guren posa sa main sur la joue de Yû qui s'était redresser pour lui faire face.

« Yû… »

Le jeune homme retint son souffle. Il sentait que son ami allait lui faire une importante déclaration.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Le quatrième chapitre ne tardera pas (normalement).**

 **Merci de me laisser un avis si vous en avez envie !**

 **Bye !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Neko Gina :** Merci de ta remarque ! C'est vrai qu'après relecture, je me suis rendue compte que la comparaison n'était pas la meilleure. J'ai donc modifié comme tu l'avais proposé : c'est bien mieux ! Je me dis souvent que je suis une personne sadique x) J'espère que tu vas aimer cet avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les joues rougies, les yeux écarquillés, Yû était incapable de bouger. Que venait de dire Guren ? L'adolescent avait beau ne pas être le plus intelligent, il n'était pas le plus stupide non plus.

Face au silence du brun, Guren se pencha en avant pour, avec douceur, frôler les lèvres de Yû. Il garda les yeux ouverts, observant sa réaction. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait peur ailleurs que sur le champ de bataille. Il avait peur que le brun le rejette. Il avait peur de ses propres doutes.

Yû était trop choqué pour parler. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Guren venait de l'embrasser ? Quel genre de blague c'était, ça ?

Guren serra les poings. Yû était écarlate mais immobile. Là était la pire des choses : il ne le repoussait pas mais, ne participait pas. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques temps, piégés dans cet horrible silence.

« Pourquoi ? »

Une réaction, enfin. Pas celle qu'il attendait, mais une réaction quand même.

« - Je t'aime Yû. Et j'ai envie de te faire mien.

-M'aimer ? Tu m'aimes ?

-Et je te désire. »

Guren s'approcha un peu plus de Yû cependant, celui-ci se détourna. Le brun sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Yû ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout pas avec lui… Guren baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

« Excuse-moi… »

Guren se leva, prêt à partir.

« Attends ! »

Il se stoppa net. Non, il ne voulait pas partir. Non, il ne voulait pas affronter Yû ce soir. Il ne voulait pas souffrir.

« - C'est vrai Guren ?

-Hein ?

\- Tu… Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Yû était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Le Lt. Commandent ne pouvait que je trouver adorable.

-Oui.

Yû garda le silence un moment.

-Et… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par désirer ?

C'était maintenant. Guren avait bien conscience qu'il effrayerait le brun mais qu'importe. C'était surement son unique chance d'avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il reprit place sur le lit, plaçant sa main sur la nuque de Yû.

-J'ai envie de coucher avec toi.

Les joues du soldat devinrent encore plus colorées. Guren pensait que c'était impossible pour un humain d'être aussi mignon.

-Je veux te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser, te caresser. Je veux te voir en pleine jouissance, t'entendre crier de plaisir. Ce n'est pas qu'une envie sexuelle Yû. Je ne veux pas te baiser mais te faire l'amour. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent reflétaient toute sa surprise. La déclaration de Guren avait été courte mais tellement honnête.

« Guren… »

Yû s'approcha de son supérieur pour l'embrasser, furtivement, avec une timidité touchante. Une incroyable surprise qui paralysa le brun.

« Tu peux Guren… Je veux t'appartenir… »

Guren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Yû voulait la même chose que lui ? L'objet de ses fantasmes s'offrait à lui ? A lui ? Et pas à ce vampire ? Il se claqua mentalement de repenser aux propos de Mahiru. Elle avait tenté de le manipuler, dépeignant sans vraiment le savoir les vraies envies de Yû.

Le brun se jeta sur les lèvres du jeune homme, le faisant basculer sur le dos. La passion qui l'animait le brûlait de l'intérieur. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il en avait rêvé et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui oui, ça allait se produire. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait faire qu'un avec Yû !

« - Gu… Guren… »

Le plus âgé se détacha de Yû. Son regard enflammé plongea dans celui quelque peu effrayé de son amant. Il s'en voulut lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression du jeune homme. Yû était vierge, il ne savait rien du sexe. Guren, qui autrefois se moquait de la virginité de son protégé, était partagé : D'un côté, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pensé à l'expérience de Yû et d'un autre, il était heureux. Il serait le premier de Yû et espérait bien être le dernier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yû… Je ne ferais rien qui te déplairait. »

Il embrassa, avec beaucoup de douceur cette fois, son Yû. Celui-ci prit en coupe le visage de Guren. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, les laissant exprimer tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Le Lt. Commandent retira ses gants. Il glissa l'une de ses mains le long des hanches de Yû, tandis que l'autre s'attaquait au torse. Le brun gémit, s'accrochant au cou de Guren, comme s'il allait se noyer. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Son bas ventre se réveillait, tout comme celui de son supérieur.

Guren était déjà à bout. Les bruits que faisait inconsciemment Yû étaient délicieux. Il se mit à lentement masser la bosse formée dans le pantalon du dominé. Pantalon que Guren s'évertuera à retirer plus tard.

« - Tu es un monstre Yû… »

Un monstre de beauté.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux embrumés. Les mains expertes de Guren lui donnaient l'impression d'être touché de toute part. Son corps était en feu.

Sous le regard brûlant de son amant, Guren se redressa pour retirer son manteau. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement, le jetant au pied du lit. Entre temps, Yû s'était redresser. Il retira son T-shirt avant d'aider Guren à détacher sa chemise. La vision du jeune homme aussi pressé excita au plus haut point l'épéiste. Il se saisit cependant des mains tremblantes qui s'afféraient sur lui. Les émeraudes le fixèrent, étonnées.

« - Il faut que tu sois sûr, Yû. Je serai incapable d'arrêter.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, les joues rougies.

-Je veux le faire.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit que je voulais le faire !

-Tu ne vas pas venir te plaindre après ?

-Quoi ? Je ne me plains jamais ! »

Yû détacha le troisième bouton sous le regard amusé de Guren. Une fois le vêtement retiré, l'adolescent admira le torse de son sauveur. Il était tout bonnement parfait… Il posa ses mains sur les muscles puissants, fasciné.

Plus Yû le touchait, plus Guren sentait son érection grandir. Ce gosse était bandant. Il se saisit du bras du dit gosse pour l'attirer contre lui. Avec facilité, il lui retira son haut puis, le coucha sur le lit. Ainsi, il le dominait pleinement.

Guren caressa l'entrejambe de son amant tout en baissant jusqu'à mi-cuisses le jogging de celui-ci. Sans même le vouloir, le caleçon vint avec. Ce geste permit de dévoiler le pénis dressé de Yû. Gêné, il détourna les yeux. Guren sourit. L'adolescent était adorable. Vraiment adorable.

« - Guren ? »

Yû écarquilla les yeux. Son Lt. Commandent venait de se saisir de son membre. Ses mouvements, d'abord lents, étaient souples. Ses doigts frôlaient son gland avant de descendre le long de la hampe. Yû gémissait de plaisir. Il s'était déjà touché, comme chaque personne, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. La main de Guren lui faisait découvrir de telles sensations…

Face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Guren défit son pantalon pour lui aussi se toucher. Yû, pourtant plongé dans les limbes du plaisir, remarqua le geste de son amant. Il voulait lui aussi satisfaire celui qu'il aimait. Malgré son inexpérience, il posa avec hésitation ses doigts sur le sexe du plus vieux. Ce-dernier fut tut d'abord surpris mais profita vite de cet acte. Il imposa un rythme rapide. Yû était de plus en plus transporté. Tellement transporté qu'il n'arrivait plus à masturber Guren. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant ses mouvements sur son protégé.

« - Guren… C'est…

-Vas-y. »

Yû gémissait de plus en plus. Son souffle était saccadé, ses joues carmines, ses yeux fermés. Guren profitait de cette vision, la gravant dans sa mémoire.

L'adolescent vint quelques secondes plus tard dans la main de Guren. Celui-ci le rejoint peu après. Yû était essoufflé. Il venait de découvrir une sorte de plaisir extérieure à la mort des vampires. Son supérieur s'allongea à ses côtés avant de les couvrir de la couette. Il attira Yû contre son épaule mais celui-ci se colla contre son torse, profitant de sa chaleur. Ils n'avaient pas été au bout ce soir mais cela ne serait tarder. Ils en étaient certains. Fatigué, Yû se blottit encore plus contre le brun, prêt à s'endormir.

« Guren ?

-Hum ?

-Je… Je t'aime… »

Guren sourit. Ce gamin était vraiment adorable. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lui répondre.

« Moi aussi, sale gosse. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Si jamais vous avez une remarque, n'hésitez pas ! En attendant, je vais écrire la fin de cette histoire !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je poste le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous apprécierez,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lakesong :** Merci ! Contente que tu ai aimé *même Mahiru* ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait à présent cinq jours que Guren et Yû s'étaient déclarés leur amour. Cela faisait cinq jours que Guren avait en tête le corps de Yû suppliant. A cause de toutes ses obligations, il n'avait pas vu son Yû depuis cinq jours. Cinq jours...Le brun en avait assez ! Il voulait reprendre son amant dans ses bras. Il voulait définitivement le faire sien.

« - Guren ! »

Le brun reconnut la voix l'appelant et ignora complètement son propriétaire : il n'avait envie de parler à personne, si ce n'est Yû.

« - Guren ! Ne m'ignore pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Shinya, souriant.

« - Tu étais de bonne humeur il n'y a pas si longtemps. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien du tout.

-Gu…

\- Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Tu es un très mauvais menteur.

\- La ferme. »

Guren s'était remis à marcher, Shinya à ses côtés.

« - Comment va Yû ? Ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu… Son magnifique sourire me manque…

-Quoi ?

-Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur son sourire ?

\- Le sourire de qui ? »

Shinya se moquait littéralement de lui. Guren s'énervait rapidement ces derniers temps alors que l'argenté s'amuse comme ça…

« D'ailleurs ! La réunion de ce soir est annulée. Il n'y a plus rien de prévu jusqu'à demain.

-Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! »

Guren pris immédiatement la direction opposée à sa destination initiale. Il avait tout son temps ce soir.

« -Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-J'ai un truc à faire. »

En quelques minutes seulement, Guren arriva devant la chambre de Yû. Il entra sans toquer. Il aurait dû. Devant lui, Yû torse nu, touché par Yoichi assit en face de lui. Le jeune châtain écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna immédiatement de son ami.

« - Guren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je devais te voir. »

Yû rougit. Cette phrase serait passée inaperçue aux oreilles du brun cinq jours auparavant. Guren regardait Yoichi d'un œil accusateur.

« Je… Je vais y aller ! »

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise avant de quitter la pièce presque en courant. Dès qu'il fut dehors, Guren ferma la porte à clef. Il s'approcha lentement de Yû avant de prendre en coupe son visage. Les joues de l'adolescent prirent une teinte rosée.

« - ça ne te suffit pas de sourire à Shinya ? Il faut aussi que tu ramènes quelqu'un dans ta chambre le soir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne… »

Guren le fit taire par un baiser. Sans abandonner ses lèvres, le brun glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son protégé. Celui-ci réussit à se séparer quelques secondes seulement.

« Yoichi voulait voir si j'étais blessé... »

Le combattant le fit de nouveau taire.

« Gu… Guren… Attends... »

Le brun se détacha de son supérieur, gêné. Guren releva le visage de Yû, plongeant son regard dans les deux pierres précieuses. Yû se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à l'oreille du Lt. Commandent. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

« - Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. »

Le jeune homme pris quelques affaires avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Guren seul. Le brun s'assit sur le lit, toujours choqué par les propos de Yû. Il savait le jeune homme franc mais il semblait tellement timide qu'en au sexe… Alors, lui dire qu'il voulait lui faire une fellation… Et qu'il devait se préparer… Comment ça préparer ? Guren se claqua mentalement. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Yû était sûr de lui, vraiment. Le brun se leva. Lui aussi devait se préparer. Il quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans ses quartiers. Yû le rejoindrait là-bas.

Il atteint rapidement sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers sa douche. Etant Lt. Commandent, il avait des avantages contrairement aux autres soldats. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta sous l'eau mais lorsqu'il sortit, il put une nouvelle fois écarquiller les yeux : Yû était assis sur le lit, ne portant plus que sa chemise, attendant Guren. Le brun, simplement vêtu d'une serviette, s'avança dans la pièce. Yû rougit dès qu'il vu le corps de son supérieur. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Dans cette tenue, le corps de Yû était à peine caché mais suffisamment dévoilé. Guren sentit son bas ventre chauffer. Il posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, captivé. Une atmosphère particulière englobait les deux amants. Yû s'accrocha aux épaules de Guren pour l'embrasser. S'en fut assez pour l'épéiste.

Il se saisit des cuisses de Yû pour le soulever. Par réflexe, le jeune homme entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de Guren. Leurs lèvres ne se séparent que lorsqu'ils atteignirent le lit. Guren dominait totalement Yû lorsque celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser légèrement.

« - Guren… »

Le brun se souvint soudainement des propos de son bien aimé. Il se recula avant de s'appuyer contre le sommier, les jambes écartées. Les joues de Yû devinrent écarlates face à cette vision. Il se mit à quatre pattes, laissant la joie à Guren d'admirer la scène. Son pénis s'éveillait de plus en plus. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Yû dessus. Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre. D'une de ses douces mains, il se saisit du membre de son amant avant de l'embrasser. Ce n'était que de légers baisers. Ils se transformèrent peu à peu. La langue de Yû lécha le gland de Guren puis suçota le bout.

Alors que Guren profitait des attentions de l'adolescent, il saisit dans sa commande du lubrifiant dont il s'enduit les doigts. Il les laissa glisser le long de son dos avant de s'attarder sur les fesses. Yû commençait à gémir. Les mains de Guren le caressaient avec douceur et habilité.

« - Yû, redresse toi. »

Le jeune homme obéit, surpris par le Lt. Commandent. Celui-ci le fit se coucher sur le dos. Il commença à sucer le pénis de Yû qui s'était tendu. De cette manière, il pouvait enfoncer le premier doigt sans blesser son bien aimé. Le premier glissa assez facilement : Yû s'était préparé. Le second, quant à lui, fit se cambrer Yû. Le membre le gênait. Pour le distraire, Guren s'appliqua bien plus sur le pénis de son amant. Amant qui oublia bien vite la gêne pour le plaisir. Les doigts du brun écartaient ses chaires avec habilité. Soudainement, une sensation de pure extase le saisit il gémit bruyamment. Remarquant cela, Guren appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'endroit si spécial. Il continua de préparer Yû pendant cinq minutes avant de retirer ses doigts. L'adolescent protesta avant de comprendre ce qui l'attendait.

Il écarta automatique les cuisses, laissant l'épéiste s'installer entre. L'homme se saisit d'un préservatif qu'il enfila. Il se positionna à l'entrée de Yû, l'embrassa avec amour et passion. Malgré le baiser, Yû sentit le long membre s'enfoncer en lui. Guren y allait doucement, caressant le corps de Yû. Le jeune homme était très serré, il avait peur de le blesser. Lorsqu'il fut à moitié rentré, il s'arrêta pour laisser le brun s'habituer. Cependant, ce-dernier fit mouvoir ses hanches pour s'enfoncer sur le dard de Guren. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Plus… Entre plus… »

Le sang du soldat se dirigea vers son bas ventre instantanément. Il obéit au jeune homme et s'enfonça d'un coup. Yû cria. Il cria de douleur mais surtout de bonheur. Enfin… Enfin lui et Guren ne faisaient plus qu'un…

« - Ça va ?

-Ou… Oui… »

Guren ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il sentait, avec plaisir, Yû se mouvoir sur sa queue. Il s'y habituait peu à peu. Il commença à donner des coups de hanches, indiquant au dominant qu'il était prêt. Guren n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il commença à bouger, se délectant des gémissements de son amant. Il cherchait cet endroit si délicieux pour le brun. Il voulait l'entendre crier. Il le trouva rapidement, faisant se cambrer en dessous de lui le jeune homme. Le dit jeune homme s'accrocha aux épaules de Guren, criant, murmurant, haletant son nom.

Guren allait de plus en plus vite, frappant de plus en plus profondément. Il sentait la délivrance arriver, chez lui comme chez Yû.

« Gu… Guren ! »

Il vint en criant ce nom. Ses chaires se resserrèrent sur le sexe de Guren. Il se déversa dans le préservatif, ne sortant pas de Yû. Les deux amants étaient essoufflés. Le brun quitta la chaleur du corps de Yû pour s'installer à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait le ventre couvert de son sperme. Guren en avait la main. Il avait saisi le sexe du plus jeune pendant son éjaculation. Aucuns ne prononça mots. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une dernière fois avec que l'adolescent ne s'endorme sous le regard protecteur de son supérieur et amant. Ce-dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il attendit qu'il soit pleinement endormi pour le nettoyer, avant de l'attirer contre son torse. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux jais, admirant le visage endormi.

« A présent, j'ai de nouveau une raison de vivre, Yû… J'ai enfin compris que tu était vraiment... »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Cette histoire est terminée ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas pour une quelconque remarque ! :)**


End file.
